


Anything

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry says anything, he means anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day twenty two prompt(s) used: Should I stay or should I go?, Kiss from a rose, Shy guy, Hazy, Peach, Startle.  
> Kink: Blindfolding.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes. Thanks, bb! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Anything

~

“You’re sure?” Severus murmurs. His breath ghosting against Harry’s ear makes him shiver. 

“Yes,” Harry whispers, and a moment later his eyes are covered by the blindfold, his hands and legs restrained by silken ties. 

Immediately his heart speeds up and his breath catches. 

“Are you all right?” Severus asks, his fingertips smoothing over Harry’s brow. “You do trust me, yes?” 

“Yes,” Harry says immediately, his breathing slowing. “Always.” 

Severus rewards him with a kiss that starts out as soft as a rose petal but builds to a deep, slow, heated snog, but the moment Harry responds he pulls away, leaving him wanting. “So,” he asks, voice dark. “Any requests?”

Harry hesitates, his mind spinning as all the things he desperately wants Severus to do to him swim in his thoughts. 

“Perhaps I should go,” Severus suggests, the bed shifting as he moves. “Leave you here until you decide what you want.” 

“No! Please.” Harry swallows hard. “I--” 

“So you want me to stay?” At Harry’s nod, Severus hums. “Are you feeling shy, than?” he murmurs. His hands drift down Harry’s body until he’s fondling Harry’s cock, stroking with movements designed to arouse and enflame. “Perhaps I can help.”

“Severus,” Harry gasps, his voice breaking. “Please.” 

“I plan to,” Severus says, his hand slowing. “But for me to do that you have to tell me what you want.” 

“Your mouth,” Harry groans, his mind going hazy as his hips strain to arch his cock into Severus’ grasp. “Your...anything.” 

“Anything?” Severus kisses along Harry’s jaw. “I’ve told you, Harry. You should be careful about allowing a Slytherin full license.” 

“You’re not...” Harry moans as Severus’ thumb circles the tip of his cock, smoothing fluid over it. “You’re not just any Slytherin. You’re _my_ Slytherin, and I trust you--” 

Severus moves fast, startling Harry, and when he feels his mouth surround his cock and suck, Harry shouts, his orgasm engulfing him. He comes shuddering, moaning when he feels Severus’ cock sliding into his already prepared hole. 

Severus’ hand settle on his hips as he shoves fast and deep, fucking Harry with long, sure strokes that quickly devolve into fast thrusts. 

With his vision gone, all Harry’s other senses are heightened, and he moans, imagining what Severus looks like as he pounds into him, claiming him, owning him. 

When Severus finally comes, it’s with a low moan, and as he collapses atop Harry, he smells, inexplicably, of peaches.

Once Severus pulls off the blindfold, Harry is calm, his breathing slow and even. He smiles at Severus. “Thank you.” 

Severus hummed, pulling him closer. “Believe me, Harry, the pleasure was mine.” 

~


End file.
